


The Girl from a Humble Birth

by Currently_Underrated



Category: Helix Waltz (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ballroom Dancing, Dress Up, Dresses, F/M, Historical Fantasy, Intel Gathering, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to Drugs, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-09-21 14:24:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17045360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Currently_Underrated/pseuds/Currently_Underrated
Summary: Magda Ellenstein was born of humble birth, only to be raised in fancy dresses after a tragic fire took her family. She had a patron that has been having her father intelligence of the four largest noble families. And for what? A dream that wasn't even hers, but her adoptive mother's?But people in the slums are still going missing, Oren are being killed without anyone doing a thing, and nobles are dealing with a drug that turns the user mindlessly violent.How will this Magda deal with this on top of almost everyone she comes to know and care about either lying to her or falling for her?





	1. Slums

**Author's Note:**

> This is quickly becoming a problem for me.

Trying to walk around in expensive fabrics was already a pain in the ass for young Lady Magda Ellenstein, shes just glad that she xhose not to wear high heels today. But walking around on roads made only of dirt in the lower part of Finsel known as the Slums was even harder. She made her way to the tavern to meet up with Lawrence. This was the only time snd place that the servant of the Jorcastle family was ever polite to her. 

Normally, when both are attending the same balls thrown by noble families, the two avoided each other. It was mainly when Lynna Jorcastle, the step daughter of Tilla Jorcastle, would have the two fave off in a Lady's War. It was silly that the daughter of one of Four Families saw Madga as a threat when she came from a small noble family that was just trying to get back on the Senate. 

Well, that was a lie, she wasn't born into nobility, she was born here in the Slums to a very loving mother and father, but tragically lost them years ago to a fire. The only thing that she had left after the fires were the close on her back. 

Finsel nobles didn't do much to stop the flames, but the City Guards at the time had. She remembered seeing many men in blue uniforms fighting the blaze as it destroys much of the Slums. It was only when Eliza Ellenstein, a single woman from a small almost forgotten fallen noble family found her in the streets of the Slums that she had become a somebody in a nobody world. 

She raised Magda to be a perfect noble, and they both formed a mother daughter relationship that she could be proud of, even if Eliza did sometimes yell at her, hide things from her, and restrict meals at times. But she never forgot her real parents, nor did she stop loving them any less when she found that she loved her adoptive mother just the same as her real mother. They treated her differently than Eliza does. 

So, while the Slums was in her youth, they are very much different than she remembers them being. Especially with all the new faces and new troubles that she has come to find out in her pursuit of intelligence for her Patron, the mysterious man that funds their lives in order to rejoin the Senate. 

As she continued walking, she wandered close the the Calypso Brothel, with his host, Hosta out front smoking from a long thin pipe, in a very loose Hondo kimono. 

"Hello, Miss Magda," the woman greeted. While she may be a whore, she was good for intelligence. She always remembered to carry enough coins and gems to buy the intelligence that she hears from her... customers. 

"Miss Hosta," Magda greeted in return. "Hear any Intel recently?" The Hondo woman smiled softly before taking a puff from her pipe. While they may be on relatively good terms, Magda always knew it was never that easy to get Intel from her. 

Sometimes, the people of the Slums challenge her to a Lady's War, but most of the time, Magda wins. The other times, she just stumbles in order to not get her dirt on her fine dresses, lest she deal with her angered mother. She hates copying those rules over and over again from that cursed book. 

So, she flashed her new jewelry, and showed off the sheen of her dress. Hosta played along, but Magda won, most likely due to Magda more expensive fabrics and jewels. Not saying that the woman couldn't get the finer clothing, but when a person had to have intimate relations with a new man each night just to make money, there was only so much fine jewels and dresses that one could afford, right?

But the older woman took it in stride and started putting out scrolls of written down Intel that she had. There was only a few more juicy pieces that she had. One of which had been a secret that she bought for 1500 gold pieces. 

Once she paid and left, she continued her trek though the Slums to the tavern. She could already picture what the atmosphere would be like inside. Willow, an elf that lived with the Bevlenka Family (another of the Four Families) would probably just have finished a fight, Blackgloves and Shana would probably be gambling, if Sir Leslie Bevlenka was there, he'd probably be crying at the bar for reasons still unknown, and civilians just milling about as they drank, told stories, and tried to have some fun. 

Once she got there, she could smell the alcohol from outside, before pushing open the door. The smell was stronger inside, but not unpleasant like other nobles might have thought. She spoke with Vicky Olineaux enough times that she was used to the smell for strong alcohol.

She spotted Lawrence sitting alone at a round table in the back. Blackgloves wasn't there from what she could see, so she made her way through the cramped tavern over to him. His eyes were down cast, looking at his mostly empty cup of whiskey. She knew he preferred it whenever she dressed as a maid at the Maid's Lodge. She was surprised no one recognized her in a maids dress.

"Hello, Lawrence," Magda greeted.

He looked up at her before standing. He fixed his crisp back suit and ungracefully threw his arms around her without saying a word. She froze for a moment before awkwardly patting his lower back with whatever arm length she still had.

"Thank you, Lady Eleenstein, we found her as well as several other missing civilians." Ah. Right, she helped find that elderly woman that was Lady Lynna's biological mother. Relief flooded her system and she was able to relax. Lawrence finally straightened as fixed himself proper as if nothing happened. He didf give her a small smile which she has never seen before. 

"I'm glad to hear that. I hope everything goes well now. Have you or anyone else notified the City Guardsmen. I'm sure Alan will want to hear of thi-" He shook his head, cutting her off. She gave him a confused look. 

"It would speed too many rumors. It's bad enough people speak about Lady Jorcastle's relationship with Duchess Jorcastle," he explained.

"I don't say anything then." And she wouldn't. It wasn't fair to Lynna that her father cheated on his wife and fathered a bastard child. It wasn't fair to her biological mother that her life has become this; nothing more than alcoholism and gambling. Magda didn't know what the elderly woman did before the former Duke Jorcastle had his affair with the woman, but it certainly couldn't have been this.

"Well, then I shall take my leave, but I just wanted to thank you, Lady Ellenstein." He said saluted and bowed at the waist. She quickly straightened him, a blush burning her cheeks. She looked around to see the other patrons of the tavern eying the two of them suspiciously.

"Sir, you needn't do that. Not here. Just keep her out of trouble from here on out, please," she begged Lawrence. He nodded before leaving the tavern, his tailcoat flapping behind him as he walked. She sighed heavily as she stood there. But her peace was soon interrupted as a black gloves hand rested itself on her shoulder. But it didn't startle her as she knew who it belonged too. 

"Well, well, well, kitten, you seem to be spending an awful lot of time with that servant boy. I hope Mommy Ellenstein doesn't worry too much about you and Lawrence," Blackgloves whispered in her ear, lips brishing against her skin. She sighed and moved away from the man. In his left hand, he fiddled with playing dice.

"My mother doesn't know about my time here in the tavern, nor who I occupy my time with. Nor will she," she told him. "I shall take my leave. Excuse me, Mr. Blackgloves." She picked up a bit of her skirt as she left the tavern to make her way home.

She cleaned the makeup off her face that night, thinking of her interactions with Lawrence and how they compared to her interactions with Blackgloves. 

"I am only doing what I must to help people. But it cannot distract me from helping Mother."


	2. Sakan's Ball

My maid brought the dress that I planned on wearing to the Sakan's family ball. I went over the guest list that was provided with the invitation. Barris Sakan, the Viscount and his younger sister Barbara, as well as Alan the City Guardsman, I also saw that Viscount Jorcastle was there on the list too. Maybe to see his favorite guardsman. 

I giggled at the thought. From all the intelligence that I have been gathering since I joined the social circle, I knew that Gonzalo had an interest in men more than women, but only one man had caught his eye. It was one of the reasons I followed Mothers rule of not falling for Alan. He was attractive, but I didnt wish to jeopardize my friendship with Gonzalo. 

"My Lady?" My maid asked. I looked up at her. "May I ask what you found humorous about the invitation?" I wanted to tell my maid, but I didjt want that rumor to spread further than it probably already has.

"Its nothing. Is the dress ready? The invitation calls for dresses that are golden." The maid pulled the dress out of the bag and laid it on my bed. The Golden Rose Destiny was one of the designs that I was given to have Miss Rebecca make for me. 

"Alright. Perfect. I could have the stylist do my hair up into the Gold Guidence style, but which necklace should I wear? The Immortal Chain, or the Vine Choker? And earrings? I will want to wear earrings. With my hair styles up like that, it will show off any pair that I wear. Okay, lets go with the Immortal Chain for the necklace, the Golden Bracelet, and the Charming Lakefront earrings."

The maid got the items from my jewelery box and laid them out on my vanity. 

"Then get me the Frost Moon heels. They are golden but but with shorter heels than the Olive Yellow Sandles." 

The maid grabbed them next from my closet. I pulled off my robe and my maid helped me slip into the strapless dress. I was glad that it had a built in corset so I didn't need to add one underneath the dress. Once the maod was done, I put my jewelery on. While I waited for my stylist, I grabbed the Belt of Kingship. I clipped it in place around me, and grabbed the Veil of How, and the Maple Leaf and waited for my stylist. 

Once she came in and pulled up my hair, braided it and pulled most of it up into a bun, leaving one small braid out and bangs to help frame my face, she helped me with the veil and the hair clip. 

"You look lovely as always, Lady Magda," she spoke softly as she finished her work. 

"Thank you, you may now take your leave. I need to finish getting ready." 

She nodded and left. I slipped on my heels and strapped them into place. These heels would allow me to still have the extra height as well as ths heels that every lady will be wearing but I won't make a fool of muself and fall.

I grabbed my Weeping Willow bag, my house keys and my invitation. I tucked both into the bag and headed out to the carriage. 

The ride to the Sakan Estate was quiet and meaningless. But once I pulled up and stepped out, I saw that there were a few others then what the invitation showed. Whether they were last minute invites, or lesser known novel families such as Lady Emily and Lady Florance, whom I jokingly call Lady's A and B to myself.

I saw that there was Florna of the Sky Church, Willow and Asteria. But she was to be expected since she was the Sakan house elf and the secret lover of the Viscount Juven Sakan. 

"Hello, Lady Ellenstein," a servant greeted me as I stepped out of the carriage. He saluted me by placing his hand over his heart and bowed his head slightly. 

"Hello to you as well," I said. I adjusted my bag and stepped past the servant into the estate. Music was already being played and there were guests dancing, eating, and gossiping. I wished that one day I could hold a ball like this, but my home was much smaller than the four families. It was even smaller than Miss Maggie's family estate.

As I made my first round, I secretly planned a small ball that my family could afford. Hopefully my patron could help with it if I was to ask. I have done everything I was told since the beginning.

"Miss Ellen... Stein?" Mr Barris greeted me first. He sounded so awkward greeting me. When I first met Mr Barr is, I thought him a dull man for wishing to speak only of business and politics, but when I was told by him that I was a 9 on the Sakan family grading system of women, that he is always concerned about his nephew, niece and brother, and that he plays the bagpipes, she started to see that there was more to Barris than his lawyer side. 

"Hello Mr. Barris," I saluted. "How are you this fine evening?" 

"I am well. How about you? You aren't wearing a coat or shawl, are you cold?" I forgot a coat! Goddess! What if the dress reveals the burns?

I didnt reveal my distress to Barris. I smiled and giggled a bit. 

"I must have left my shawl in the carriage. But I shall get it once I become cold." I need to find someone I can trust to let me borrow a shawl. 

"I see. Well, let me know if you get cold. I don't want you wandering outside by yourself. You could wear my coat if you become too cold now." A light blush filled his cheeks as he averted his gaze. I had noticed that several men and women blush at the strangest things around me. Barris moreso than others. 

"I will definitely keep that in mind, Mr. Barris," I said as I figured this is enough to add to his growing favot of me. Now I should probably get some Intel while I'm here.

Lets see. If I'm remembering correctly, he likes to speak of politics and business. My adoptive uncle, Alexander does own a small farm. Yet he doesn't particularly like the social circle anymore. But he could use some business here in Finsel.

"I do have something to ask though. As you may be aware, I have an uncle in the Lionheart Kingdom that owns a farm. Well, part of his crops he recently set aside for cotton, do you know any business partners that would be willing to work with a ex-nobleman? He didnt bother returning to the Ellenstein estate when mother and I returned to Finsel." 

He thought for a moment. "I'm sure I could contact someone. I know that Carlos and his demon patron Shatina could use some help with their distribution of cotton. I could let him know if you'd like. I know your uncle helps fund your return to the delete, correct?"

"That he does. Its not much. But it does help. Now that we have returned to the social circle and I am making head way back to the Senate, we have been gaining several donations a month from several organizations as well as noble families." I easily switched to the politics of Finsel but received no new Intel from Barris. But he seemed happy to speak with me. 

"I would gladly join in the patronage of your family, but I have a sinking feeling that my brother is planning something similar already." I also has a sinking feeling that Duke Sakan was my families patron but I said nothing. 

"But enough about that, this music is far too lovely to waste standing here talking about politics, don't you agree, Lady Ellenstein?"

"I do."

"Then shall we partake in a dance before parting ways?"

"I'd love to, Mr. Barris." He held out his elbow and I delicately took it. He lead me to the dance floor before placing a hand on his shoulder and the other in his hand. His hand not holding mond settled on my waste.

He lead us into a simple waltz. Four parts. 

_You--Own--Mine--Heart_

Once the song ended, my face burned slightly with a light blush. And not just from dancing close to other warm bodies.

"Thank you, Lady Ellenstein .but I must go, I have other rounds to make tonight. But it was lovely talking with you," he said, taking my hand and kissing the back.

The ball continued, but no other conversation was as interesting as Mr. Barris' had been. I knew that my Mother respected him and even would support any sort of future relation between him and I if and when I start looking for a husband.


End file.
